1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the current invention are generally related to electronic percussion instrument stand system and particular embodiments relate to a stand system designed to reduce the number of visible wires and easier to assemble.
2. Background
Currently, various electronic percussion instrument stands are available. However, among other features, embodiments of the stand system efficiently connect with other electronic components through the use of an interlinking cable system. Embodiments of the current invention include various features which can make using the stand system with other electronic components simple and convenient.
Examples of electronic percussion instruments include cymbals, high hat cymbals, snare drums, various types of tambourines, as well as other instruments. Embodiments of the current invention are interoperable with at least the abovementioned instruments. Sensors on electronic percussion instruments sense the impact of a percussion and translate the percussion into electronic signals, which are converted into sound using other components. The above described ability provides an electronic percussion instrument, a much greater range of sounds than a traditional percussion instrument.
In order for an electronic percussion instrument to create a sound it must send electronic signals through a series of cables and junctions to a sound projection device. Each electronic instrument uses at least one cable to send its signals. Therefore, many cables may be needed. Embodiments of the current invention are able to effectively manage and reduce the number of unsightly cables. Aside from managing the unsightly bundles of cables, embodiments of the current invention reduce set up and take down times of various cables and electronic components.
Another advantage of one embodiment of the stand system can be providing more convenient and less time consuming assembly process for stand systems. In order to assemble previous generations of electronic percussion instrument stands it required painstaking effort to reconnect all of the cables properly as well as reset every component back to the artist's preference. This can take a significant amount of time and effort for those who set up the electronic percussion instrument stand system. This is especially true for percussion instruments because, depending on the stick used there can be a significant amount of force imparted onto various components and that force can easily throw those component out of alignment with each other. Moreover, an improperly assembled stand can lead to structural collapse during a performance.
Embodiments of the current invention are designed to address at least the problems mentioned above. Moreover, embodiments of the current invention can be attractive, easier to assemble, disassemble and can provide a superior electronic percussion instrument stand system.